Seven Minutes in Steamy Heaven
by Queen of Travesty
Summary: It's the old wicked game! Who's our favourite couple to jam into a closet? Wait, what do they even DO in there! Wanna find out the complete version? Step in, and retrieve the answer to the milliondollar question! Oneshot, lemon, SxS and camcorder action!


**Editor's Note: **Yes, I love oneshots. This was a tough one and took me MONTHS to ponder over… So don't flame if it's done badly. Oh, scratch that. You can flame if you want, it adds to my reviews! ;D So here it is, everybody.

**Seven Minutes in Steamy Heaven**

Enjoy the show!

-------

_Somehow, we are stuck in Tomoyo's musty walk-in closet._

"Heheh..." came a nervous giggle from somewhere in front of Sakura.

Not that Tomoyo doesn't keep her closet clean. It's nothing short of perfect. Expensive designer clothes lined the wardrobe, even costlier Vera Wang jewellery shone in the gloom, and pairs and pairs of heels stacked up neatly on a shelf.

A two-metre high shelf.

"I bet they're pigging out on all the snacks now," Syaoran coughed. "Then there'd be none left for us."

The closet was musty only because the door was shut and locked from the outside, and there were two people sharing what little air the walk-in had to offer.

"Oh, stop whining," Sakura sniffed. "There'll be plenty of food to go around."

"I don't _think _so," Syaoran commented. "That Eriol is one greedy blubber."

She sighed. "But he's so _lean_. Just like you." Sakura punched her stomach. Her flat, fit from all that training stomach. "How can you guys _eat _without getting plump? I just have to eat a bowl of rice and I _balloon_ up."

She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull it away from her tummy.

"Who says?" came a low whisper right beside her ear. _You're hot as hell._

Sakura's heavy breathing could be heard. Her chest was heaving up and down.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms sweep her from her feet.

"Let's make something out of these seven minutes, eh?" Syaoran chuckled. He sat down on one of Tomoyo's closet couches (yes, it's _that_ big), placing Sakura's lithe frame on his lap.

Sakura blushed. "Syaoran?"

The same pair of arms embraced her waist.

"Remember that time, when you and I shared our first walk home together? Under the shade of a meagre umbrella, that rainy day, after your basketball training?"

Sakura nodded, although she knew he couldn't see it.

"I've been in love with you ever since."

"But we're best friends!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And who said we can't be anything more than that?"

She couldn't protest. Although she had been devoted to this special friendship with Syaoran, deep in her soul, she loved him, and hoped that one day, he might love her back.

The day was here.

"Syaoran..."

She didn't manage to complete her sentence. He had pressed his lips against hers, his arms holding her body close to his. He nibbled slightly on her lip, beckoning her to allow his entry. She complied.

And it was the most romantic kiss she had ever experienced. Okay, it was her first.

His lips expressed greed, caressing hers like they were his own, yet he was gentle with her, knowing this was her first, and he wanted it to be a _great _first. His heart was beating _so_ fast_, ba-dump, ba-dump._

It was his first too.

---------

The people outside were having a hell of a time.

"What d'ya think they're doing in there?" Chiharu mumbled (rather incoherently) through a mouthful of chips.

"Dunno. They're most prob'ly sulking on separate corners of the closet," Takashi (or whatever his name is?) shrugged, and helped himself to a huge tub of popcorn. "All I can be sure of is that when they come out, we'll all have a movie to see!" He hoisted up the tub of popcorn. "All of you will then thank me for bringing the popcorn."

"Shush, they need some peace and quiet, whatever they're doing in the closet," Eriol muttered. He had never been too fond of this game.

"Yeah, and that's some closet you got there, Tommy." Chiharu had fallen head over all the heels in Tomoyo's closet in love with the gigantuan-sized wardrobe. "It's just what I've always wanted - too bad my room's too small."

All this time, the hostess of the party held an evil, (mischievous) glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, I think I know that you know that everyone knows that I know what's on Tommy's mind!" Chiharu burst out unintelligently. She nibbled on a chip. "No, everybody knows now only because I just said it."

Takashi chuckled inwardly. Everything Chiharu said made him fall in love all over again. Even if it made her seem a bit... Brainless, at times, but she's really rather witty.

Eriol sighed exasperatingly. "Tomoyo, do you always have to ruin their moment with that camcorder?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What camcorder?"

"... The one in your hands, honey."

"Oh."

The entire room had a sudden impulse to sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I mean, this is their first Seven Minutes in Tomoyo's Closet ever!" She pressed a glaring red button on the camcorder and it whirred to life. "Of _COURSE _I have to tape it down!"

"It's Seven Minutes in **HEAVEN**, Tommy, don't get caught up in yourself and your glamorous closet," Chiharu pouted.

"The point is, you can't always be ruining their private moment by sticking that _nosy _cam into their business!" Eriol chided.

"I'm NOT nosy!" Tomoyo insisted. "I just wanna document all our childhood experiences," she grinned.

"What d'ya mean... All OUR childhood experiences?" Chiharu questioned. "You mean... You have tapes of ALL of us?"

Tomoyo nodded gleefully. "YUP!"

They all let out exaggerated groans._ "Unbelievable..."_

"Oh c'mon, you guys are exaggerating things," Tomoyo chuckled. "Now, let's get this thing into action!"

------------

_Meanwhile, inside the getting-hot-and-stuffy-in-more-than-one-way closet..._

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered as she ran her hands through his ruffled hair.

"I've always wanted you." He traced a finger up and down her back, which arched with sensation. He chuckled softly. "My cherry blossom, you are too sensitive."

"Wanted me?"

"You're so hot," Syaoran murmured into her ear. "It only made matters worse during swim class."

She blushed as she thought back to the swimming lessons they had that summer for PE. It was blazing hot, and every time she saw Syaoran step out of the boy's changing room with only swimming trunks on, it only made the air... Hotter. And obviously she wasn't the only girl who had fallen madly in love with this living version of Amon, the Egyptian God of masculine fertility. Heads all around the indoor pool compound swivelled to marvel at his perfectly chiselled chest and his lean but muscular form. The boys nodded their heads at him, _'sup dawg?_; the girls sighed and melted away.

Sakura just stood there with Tommy and Chiharu, and blushed. But what chance did she have? He has the entire school population of junior girls, senior girls and gays _bowing _at his feet. What were the odds of her being chosen?

Oh, but everyone else knew best. Yeah, all the girls loved him, but they were all sure that in the end, _she _would be the lucky one. Kinomoto Sakura was slim, with curves in all the right places; her complexion was a slight but even sun-kissed hue; her eyes always seemed to sparkle with delight, especially when she smiled, a bright, breathtaking smile. But most of all, she had a heart full of kindness and compassion, and her (what?) never faltered.

Basically, she was the perfect match for Li Syaoran. Or so everyone thought.

Everyone, except Sakura herself.

_"Go on, say hi!" Tomoyo nudged her best friend in the ribs, and waved at Syaoran. "Hey Li-kun! Sakura wants to say hi!"_

_Syaoran turned to look at them, then smiled and waved back. "Ohayo, Daidouji-san, Mihara-san..." His eyes caught hold of Sakura. "... Kinomoto-san..."_

_She merely smiled, and a slight pink wave rushed over her face. "Tommy, don't do that! Eriol will think you're interested in Li-kun, not him!"_

_"Oh, you embarrass me, 'Kura! Couldn't you at least wave like you wave at girls and __**other **__boys?" Tommy shook her head. "Someday, when you get together with Syaoran, you're gonna wish you started out earlier and just freaking waved!"_

_"IF I do," Sakura sighed. "He's got all the girls he could ever want..." She motioned at a group of pretty girls who had gathered around him, squealing and sighing. "And those he doesn't want."_

_"Don't let the water in the pool dampen your spirit, Sakura!" Chiharu giggled as she splashed some water on her friend. "You'll surface, and see the light again!"_

_"Oh quit it, Confucius. You're making me dizzy with your wisdom of 'seeing the light'." Sakura smiled lightly._

_"Well, when you do see it, remember to invite me to your wedding!"_

"You... You _liked _me?" Sakura mused. "But you never even -"

"I was too shy," Syaoran blushed slightly.

_Shy. __Syaoran__ was __too shy__ to approach __me_"Shy? Whatever for?" she laughed.

"You are the epitome of perfect. C'mon. You had the entire school population of junior guys, senior guys and lesbians _bowing _at your feet. What chance did _I_ have?"

"Every chance, silly." She pulled him in for a tight hug, and laughed lightly. "I couldn't approach you either. I didn't know what to do around you."

"You know? I thought you didn't like me very much. In fact, I thought you _hated _me. You would smile and joke around with some other guys in your class, and even when a jock or prep or some gay fag approached you with a rose and a confession, you'd still smile at them and decline them nicely. Yet - Yet when I tried talking to you, you simply smiled slightly and darted your eyes around. Then you hurriedly left."

She laughed, and couldn't help but grow red. "You silly thing! I was so shy around you I practically had to scatter to the girl's locker room to calm down!"

Syaoran chuckled, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I knew that. I was just _too _attractive."

"In your dreams!" she (laughed) again. "But why me? You could have all the girls you could ever want -"

"And I wanted only you," he murmured, trailing soft kisses along her neck, collarbone, and jawbone. His lips left a curious, burning sensation on her skin, and she squealed softly when he nibbled on her earlobe.

"But why _me?_" she managed to question between her heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. "I'm not nearly as attractive as other girls. And I _grow _from snacking." She put an obstinate hand on her tummy and patted it.

"You're not fat," Syaoran growled, pulling her hand away and lifting her shirt up, exposing her practically flat tummy. "You're scorching hot," he (murmured) into her ear as held her shirt up with one hand, the other hand caressing her waist line, tickling her.

"Stop it!" Sakura giggled, squirming under his fingers.

"Let's do some exploring, shall we?" Syaoran smirked mischievously as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. Her heart was beating so rapidly; her breathing was deep and heavy. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she could tell they were going to enjoy it.

He had pulled her in for a steamy kiss, lifting her skirt up at the same time, discreetly. Sakura was so caught up in the kiss that she only noticed what he had done when he ran a finger down the fabric covering her opening.

She jumped in surprise, and moaned into the kiss. He deepened it even more.

_She's so. Fucking. Wet._

He thumbed the lining of her panties, and slowly teased it down her thighs. Her heart was racing too fast now, it threatened to burst out of her chest.

Syaoran broke the kiss. He stared into her eyes, and he was mesmerised. _She _found herself staring into a chasm of ember, and her eyes were lost in them.

He placed his hand over her opening and cupped it. She flinched as his thumb touched her clitoris, and felt his finger probing her wetness.

She wanted it. She wanted it badly. And they didn't have much time left. She nudged her body toward him, begging him to enter.

And so he did. He plunged his middle finger into her, and heard her squeal.

"More, Syaoran..." she panted heavily.

She was rocking back and forth now, begging, pleading. There was one thing she had always hated about Syaoran: He's such. A. Bloody. Tease.

"_Syao-kun_... Give it to me..."

_Damn, she always uses that name, doesn't she? And she absolutely must win._

He felt that he had to succumb, hell, that name again! He pushed another finger into her, then his ring finger. She mewed softly, and when he looked her in the eyes, they were clouded with passion.

"Syaoran..." she breathed as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

He was going faster, and she was getting wetter. She couldn't stop panting now, and his name came out in short breaths.

"Syao... ran...!"

He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers, and he knew it was time. He pulled out two fingers, so that only one finger was left inside her.

"Mou, Syaoran..." she whined softly, hardly able to breathe. She pushed herself toward him, begging him to push her over the edge.

"Sakura, you gotta learn to be patient..." he chuckled, that handsome smirk playing on his face. She blushed, and undid his belt in a swift move. She reached into his pants and caressed his now hard member through the cloth of his boxers.

"Shit, that works as well!" He plunged two fingers into her, and she squealed as she experienced her first climax. Her juices flowed out of her, coating his fingers. He drew them out of her, and traced the (liquid) over her navel.

"Syaoran..." she panted, short of breath. "I love you."

He cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion he could offer. "And _I _love _you_, my cherry blossom."

_3... 2... 1..._

The door was flung open, and a blinding light flooded the dark, musty closet.

"GUYS!" Sakura gasped, and leapt off Syaoran's lap. She rushed to pull her panties back up, to cover herself, to escape the embarrassment.

"See? I told you they were up to no good in there!" Chiharu smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, my descendant, when oh _when _have you become so _horny?_" Eriol teased Syaoran, and he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Get out of my face, Hiiragizawa," he growled, fastening his undone belt.

"There, what a great blockbuster!" Takashi declared, and raised the tub of popcorn. "Popcorn, anyone?"

"Wait a minute..." Sakura said, and turned around. Her face was clouded with suspicion. "Where... Is..."

The door to the closet closed shut, and from behind Sakura, the sickening beep from an all-too-familiar camera sounded.

"You're on nosy camera," Eriol muttered, snickering at the fuming face of his descendant.

**Editor's Note:** Some parts of this oneshot may have seemed familiar to you, if you've read my other stories. Well that's because I wrote some other chapters at the same time as this one (yes, multi-tasking, hiphiphooray), so some of the ideas and phrases just crossed over. Don't mind the harsh language. I just thought Syaoran sounded sexier when he curses ;D Reviews please!


End file.
